


Veni, vidi, vici

by Silence_Messiah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Finalizado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras estar encerrada en Azkaban durante más de catorce años, Bellatrix va en busca de aquella que la delató y la hallará en su propia sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni, vidi, vici

_"Ésto es a lo que deberías temer  
Tú eres a lo que deberías temer"_

****

****

El sonido de goteo no provenía de ninguna cañería, pero el cielo no se desgranaba aquella noche.

Sin embargo, el incesante golpe sonoro, segundo tras segundo intercalado, se repetía. Una y otra vez, durante cinco minutos.

Al golpear el piso, el sonido que provocaba no era seco sino lánguido, por lo que la mujer dedujo que las gotas no serían cristalinas y transparentes, sino más bien… por el olor diría… Ah, eso era.

Sangre.

Goteaba y goteaba a lo largo de la anciana espada que la mujer llevaba en la mano. Esperando en el marco de la puerta, observando la amplia biblioteca que tenía enfrente.

Buscándola.

Narcisa se replegó cuanto pudo contra la puerta secreta del fondo, aquella que permaneciese cerrada. A cal y canto.

Y ella se acercaba, estrellando sus botas de cuero raído sobre el alfombrado piso oscuro. Una y otra vez.

\- Ratoncito, ratoncito… -canturreó la mujer morena, martirizando a su corazón desbocado con cada paso lento y rebosante de intención.

Narcisa cerró los ojos y se escondió tras un mueble, fundiéndose con la sombra enigmática y casual de su eterna y augusta figura.

Lucius Malfoy no estaba en casa y, de todas formas, no detendría a Bellatrix. Su hermana venía a cobrarse la traición.

\- ¿Ratoncito? –siseó Bellatrix, pasando el dedo a lo largo de unos volúmenes sobre magia- ¿No vas a darme un beso mi preciosa rata? Acabo de llegar del País de Nunca Jamás. ¿No quieres oír mis aventuras?

De repente, los pasos se pararon, dejando que un silencio de incertidumbre inundara la habitación. Narcisa gimió, pero pronto se tapó la boca.

Unas estanterías delante, los labios de la mortífaga se estiraron de forma cruel y astuta. Un brillo opaco relució en sus ojos grises: determinación y rencor.

\- Narcisa... –tarareó con voz repelente que le puso la carne de gallina y aún más cuando, sin previo aviso, lanzó una carcajada– Pero cariño… ¿Por qué te escondes? Cisa, Cisa… Relájate ratoncito. Te contaré un cuento y te irás a la cama… como una buena niña.

\- ¡Estás loca! –chilló desde su escondite, temblando de pánico y rabia mientras lloraba.

Cuando se hizo evidente que Bellatrix la había localizado Narcisa intentó escapar, pero un rayo desde la varita de su hermana pulverizó todos los obstáculos. La espada manchada de sangre cayó al piso y Bellatrix quedó frente a frente con Narcisa, mirándose a los ojos. Cada una con un sentimiento distinto.

\- Al fin… -su voz, antes dulzona y desquiciada, se volvió áspera en aquella frase, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente– Al fin ratoncito, al fin… He pensado mucho en ti durante todos estos años de soledad.

\- Bellatrix... –murmuró ella, caminando hacia atrás hasta quedar atrapada entre la pared y la mirada lunática de su hermana.

\- No quiero hablar Narcisa -se acercó a ella-. Los Longbottom son testigos de lo mucho que he hablado durante todos estos años, durante aquella noche… -la miró sugerentemente– la noche de tu traición.

Bellatrix Lestrange había sido una mujer exuberantemente hermosa, de sensuales caderas y altos pechos, de ombligo terso y brazos nacarados. Su pelo era un recuerdo de la franela negra y sus ojos, plata sobre blanco, encerrando un negro poderoso, parte de una cara tan sonriente y sarcástica como hermosa, siempre altiva. De sus hermosos labios rojos y turgentes no quedaba ya ni el recuerdo.

Ahora, los harapos, el pelo desgreñado y la palidez cetrina de su cara la hacían parecer poco menos que una banshee.

Cuando la tuvo a la altura de su cuerpo, Bellatrix la miró desde la profundidad de sus ojos, sometiéndola a una voluntad más fuerte que su miedo: el poder acumulado durante más de catorce años daba muchas cartas en el juego. Y si era preciso, estaba dispuesta a usarlas todas.

\- Catorce años, Narcisa… -le acarició la mejilla con su mano chupada, sonriéndole con un rastro de terrible locura–. Por cada año, 365 días… haz la cuenta... -atrapó su cuello–, 5110 días encerrada entre cuatro paredes, pudriéndome de hambre, sola…Mientras tú disfrutabas de todo lujos, ratoncito –acercó sus labios a los de ella y besó la comisura de su boca–. La ambición y la desesperación pueden mucho, lo sé. Por eso… voy a perdonarte un poco.

\- ¿Vas a perdonarme? –gimió Narcisa, mirándola con los ojos asustados de un perro sumiso.

\- Eres mi hermana –susurró al oido– y debo admitirlo, has sido tan lista, Narcisa… la supervivencia es un moto de los Black.

Narcisa se tensó cuando las uñas de Bellatrix subieron por debajo de la tela del vestido y se clavaron en sus nalgas apretadas y blancas.

\- Haremos un trato –besó sus labios-. Tu vida por un castigo, sin protestas.

\- ¿Qué clase de castigo? –sus ojos temblaron, asustados.

Sonriendo levemente replicó:

\- Uno que no olvidarás en toda tu vida.

La rubia calló porque apreciaba su vida. Deseaba vivir con ansiedad.

Mientras, la mano de la mujer escuálida descendió por las torneadas piernas, levantando la falda del vestido con una calma siniestra.

Blanco sobre negro cuando Bellatrix desapareció bajo el vestido en busca de su venganza.

Narcisa se estremeció cuando su hermana se dedicó a besarle la ingle. Lo hacía con una dulzura que no podía ser cierta y, al cabo de unos segundos, ella se abandonó a la desesperanza y rompió a llorar muy suavemente.

Su error. Bellatrix hundió los dientes en los labios de su sexo, haciéndola gritar y forcejear.

Pero no pudo oponer adecuada resistencia. Le impidió moverse, gritar o cerrar las piernas. Y allí yació, llorando desconsolada y temblando de arriba abajo, sin cerrar las piernas abiertas mientras un ser despreciable lamía su sexo, mezclando la miel de sus entrañas con la sangre más ardorosa de su cuerpo.

Hundió su lengua en el túnel oscuro de su deseo frustrado y, vengándose con alevosía y diversión, mordisqueó dolorosamente las inmediaciones de su vagina.

Narcisa chillaba y gemía, su cuerpo tembloroso y afiebrado apoyado en la puerta mientras bajaba lentamente, incapaz de sostenerse después de tanto dolor.

Al caer, Bellatrix le hundió los dedos en la vgina, despedazándola por dentro con unas uñas que parecían hechas de metal vengador.

Narcisa arqueó la espalda y gritó, pero fue silenciada por un golpe certero en el cuello que la dejó sin aire.

Cuando el peso de su cuerpo aplastó el de su hermana Bellatrix susurró, con su voz seductora y sarcástica, las palabras que quedarían grabadas a fuego en su mente.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti.


End file.
